The heart of Atlantis!
by Adra Lamia
Summary: Rodney is dead! He might have killed himself, but why does Atlantis thinks otherwise? Sequel of Atlantis song! And now SG1 is added to the mix!
1. Chapter 1

AN: It is a sequel to my story "Atlantis song" It should not be hard to understand the plot without reading it but I would recommend it, especially since it deals with the situation following its events. Pls R&R without the flames I do not know what to do better, ;) if not all.

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, Chief Military Officer of Atlantis Expedition stood silently with his right hand stopped in midair on its way to knock on plain wooden door. He took a small breath and realising it slowly let his hand fall on the door.

He heard happy voices inside the house. His heart nearly sank at the bottom of his stomach. He took another breath, pulled his uniform, straightened the invisible freckles on the fabric, and braced himself.

The door cracked open and smiling blonde woman looked at him. Her smile died on her lips and soon as she saw him.

"Jeannie." He said with a fake smile plastered on his face. He was wearing it so often lately, it would soon etched it self permanently to his facial muscles.

"Hello, John." Jeannie Miller greeted him. She did not invite him in or say anything more. John suddenly felt more nervous.

"Who is it, Honey?" called a voice from inside. John presumed it was Jeannie's husband.

"Please, come in." said Jeannie and opened the door wider. John stepped inside and looked past the woman.

"Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. I wo... worked with Jeannie's brother" They did not catch the past tens in his statement, although McKay's sister had to suspect something.

The man shook his hand and after they exchanged the regular pleasantries of greetings, John sat across the married couple.

This was the worst part of his job, now even worse. This was Rodney's family.

"So, John. What brings you here?"

"I..."he sighed" I really do not know how to say this but Rodney. . . He is. . ." John straightened and with bleached out face finished the sentence. "Rodney died six days ago!"

"How. . . ?" Was all Jeannie could say through clenched through as she looked at him with tear stricken eyes.

John thought about a conversation he had with Becket when he was still on Atlantis. Should he tell them the truth?

TBC

p. s if you stick with me till know maybe you could help me, I am currently without a beta, which is painfully obvious by the condition of this fic, so if you think you could become my personal critic and grammar instructor let me know! Pls!


	2. Chapter 2

Small ceremony commemorating Dr. Rodney McKay was held in Washington D.C. Surprising number of military was present along many distinguished scientists. Apparently, despite his nature Rodney made an impact on many people.

People from Antarctica that did not go to Atlantis came, as well as scientists from area 51. Somewhere in the crowd, General O'Neill could be found with Colonel Mitchell and the Jaffa Teal'c. Samantha Carter even looked somewhat sad.

It was after the speeches about how interesting character Rodney was. It was sickening how nice people were about you when you died, even when in your life they said rotten things to or about you.

Three people stood in a distant corner of the room away of the party and watched as the rest of the crowd smiled at each other and told nice things about McKay.

One of the three people, a tall man with dreadlocks with his glance made sure no one interrupted their corner. He felt out of place here, on his right stood Teyla. Wearing one of the earth dresses, she bought the day before especially for the occasion. She was as always calm and a little reserved. This ceremony was as new to here as it was to him. On the other hand, Sheppard looked just as much uncomfortable as them, and he was from this planet.

Such ceremonies were waste of time in his opinion, especially if they already had one on Atlantis. On Sateda when a person died, his body was burned and his ashes were scattered to the wind. Once a year his family would share a drink for his memory.

The runner saw Jeannie Miller in the crowd. She stood with a little girl plastered to her leg, probably her daughter. She was talking to some blonde woman in military uniform.

"Sheppard" he spoke with practiced move showed him where she stood.

"Colonel" Teyla spoke in her calm tone of voice, "what did you tell her about Rodney's death?" for a second Sheppard's face bleached out. Ronon was not sure if the man really came to terms with the scientist's death.

"The official version. McKay died in a stupid accident."

Ronon was not a successful runner for so many years without sense of observation. Sheppard clearly felt guilty for what has happened.

However, as his grandmother once said "you can't let things you can't change, bother you". McKay was dead, not even Sheppard's guilt would change that.

Satedan knew one thing though, during his time on Atlantis he observed the place and knew that McKay, as loud as he was made a difference. The city without him was very, very quiet. Not mentioning less protected. He was aching to return there.

The blonde-haired woman and McKay's sister were walking their way. Sheppard straightened and looked as if was preparing to a fight. Teyla as always looked unparsed. Ronon quickly valued the threat the women could present, and although the military probably could present some problem, she did not look hostile. He relaxed slightly, but remained alert.

"Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon" Jeannie Miller greeted them while coloner Carter gave them a little nod. Suddenly the youngest Miller lunched herself at Ronon and plastered to his leg just like she did a moment ago to her mother.

"Jeannie, Colonel Carter" replied Sheppard looking at the girl and smiling at her.

"Sorry about that" said little flushed Jeannie. The girl in question looked up and at Ronon and with her little hands clanged even stronger to his leg. She was barely reaching over his knee.

"You the on that took my unc'e Odney?" she asked smiling.

"Why you think so, little one" he asked and patted her on her head.

"Mommy said angel took him, you an angel?"

"Why do you think so, little one?" he asked intrigued. Sheppard once explaied to him what angels were. Especialy the one colled 'Guardian Angel' but he doubted he resembled one.

"You 'ave wings!" she said matter of factly pointing at his dreadlocks.

He could not help it, he started to laugh. He saw a glint of smile in Sheppard's eyes as well.

There was something so McKay in this little girl. Maybe there was some sense in those ceremonies?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN 1/2:

I had been offered to beta but this chapter was crated before that and was posted (hopefully) as the last un-betad one. Therefore, I take full responsibility for any mistakes I have made here! For later chapters I will have someone to blame ;)

* * *

Three years ago was the first time she saw that view. When mystic and dark room light with calm blue of controls as they reacted to the ATA gene and showed the beauty of the ancient city. Back then still submerged underwater. 

Now sun shone threw the big windows and lighten the room, making the Atlantian Stargate look like it was radiating.

Watching that view, Elizabeth Weir could understand why people treated Stargate as an object of worship.

She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and overlooking the gateroom with a plastered smile on her face. Today was the day SGA-1 was returning from Earth. Well, what was left of the team.

She heard the gate dialling and refocused on the room in front of her. Almost on autopilot, she passed the commands to the techies. The shield was lifted and three people stepped through the gate.

Her heart stopped for a second, when she finally realized that Rodney McKay would not step through that gate again.

It that moment John Sheppard looked in her direction and their eyes meet. He froze in that position, she could see all of her thought reflect in his stare. His lips tightened. Teyla put her arm on his shoulder and he smiled at her.

It was true.

Atlantis was different without self-proclaimed scientist. She was empty. Just like John's eyes just seconds ago.

"Elizabeth?" She turned around and saw Carson Beckett staring at her with concern in his Scottish eyes.

"Yes, Carson?" She replied politely.

"I must speak with you lass."

"What is it?" She asked worried.

"It's abou' Radek. " Now he got her confused. Did something happen to their new Chief Scientific Officer? As much as the thought hurt, it was the reality. Elizabeth felt it would take her some time to get used to that thought.

"What about him?"

"'e 'as been acting strange since. . . you know." Started the Scot, he looked as if he stayed up late by few nights, knowing him it was probably true. "I know is 'ard for all of us. It must be even 'arder for 'im since 'e was so close to Rodney..." The Atlantis leader looked at her doctor and friend and new he was not just talking about Radek. He was friends with Rodney since Antarctica. "... but 'is actions worry me. It is not healthy for a man to do wha' 'e is doing "

Her heart skipped a beat. Has she been so wrapped up in her own grief that she missed her friend's problems?

"And how is he behaving?"

"I 'ave gone to see 'im today and I noticed that McKay's computer was on. Not only tha' but also all of 'is projects were on. I know that denial is a powerful tool and definitely, the last few days were not easy on the lad, especially with taking over Rodney's place, but turning 'is computer and pretend 'e will walk through the door to 'is lab cannot be good. "

"Maybe Kate should have a word with him?" Elizabeth wondered aloud.

"Aye, lass, my thoughts exactly." Said Carson and turning headed for the exit. "I will talk to Kate, but I do not know haw to approach Radek... "

Elizabeth sighed and sadly looked the Doctor's way.

"I am the diplomat, I will talk to him!" she said with forced smile. She was not sure who she tried to reassure, herself or him.

"Thanks. Lass." Was all Carson spoke before he left her to her thoughts.

She returned to her place by the window and once again looked at the gateroom.

Her forehead touched the cold glass. Elizabeth closed her eyes and with dark clouds in her mind whispered to no one.

"Empty."

TBC

* * *

AN: I never planed this but I think I will write this with different points of view for each chapter. That is before writing the actual events I had in mind when starting to write this. I hope you will bear with me for a while longer. 

P. S the events although related to the events in "Trinity" are taking place in somewhat AU to the 3rd season!

**pls R&R **

**McKay's Pet**


	4. Author's note

it is a giant Author's Note:

I am sorry for being so slow on the updates. It is not a chapter, I am sorry for that. It is in my beta's hands right now, but as soon as she finishes with it, I will put it here.

But I wanted to give you something to make the waiting process a little less irritating.

It is a lovely graphic make especially for this fic. Hope you will like it!

* * *

in stead of spaces please type ('**-**' + shift) 

**1. - http://republika.pl/blog gr 1229421/3137659/tr/sga1.jpg **

**or**

**2. - http://listy-pogromcy.blog.onet.pl/** on this page (it is polish blog) the picture is first on the page...

* * *

You must paste, copied address from above in your address box and replace the spaces between** blog** and** gr** and between **gr **with **122...**with the symbol that is above dash (-) on the keyboard, you know when you press it with shift. (Sorry for the explanation as if for a 2 year old, but if it will help...) Only then, will the link work. 

p.s

Sorry for the inconvenience, I've tried and tried and i can't put the link in here.

p. s 2

If it will not work, email me and I will send you the link or the picture itself…


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Yes, here it is the 4th chapter of my lovely story. LOL. And this one has been betad. (hurray) My betas were and I hope still are **_Sammy38_** and **_Lanthir1_**, so any mistakes you find in here are the result of cosmic deity interfering with our minds, all of them. Now enough of my boring yammering, Enjoy chapter 4!!!

* * *

o0o0o0o0

It was too damn quiet.

How was he supposed to work when there was silence? Well too much, silence for him to take right now. Dr. Carson Beckett sat weary in his comfortable chair, in his office on Atlantis. He took deep breath and put his head in his hands. Research papers and patients' charts scattered all over his desk. They were mostly empty. He had been going to fill them in that day, but it was too damn quiet.

The last few weeks had turned into the worst in his life, ok, maybe not the worst, but defiantly in the top five.

"Rodney McKay is dead." He told himself, and maybe, just maybe if he repeated that phrase hundreds of times more he would finally believed it.

He had seen the body, for Pete's sake. He buried his head deeper into his hands.

He had told Elizabeth to send Radek to Heightmeyer, but in fact, he started to feel as if he was the one who needed that conversation, maybe just as much.

He kept forgetting that Rodney would not burst into the infirmary just because he got a paper cut or some ancient machinery (or the devils spawn, in his humble opinion) that Rodney so adores had finally bit him in his behind.

Almost everyday he had to remind himself not to go and bug John to drag the hypoglycemic scientist to the mess to eat something for his sugar levels.

Carson smiled to himself at the thought. For a hypochondriac, with a few more serious health problems, McKay tended to forget about his physiological body and work himself nearly to exhaustion. One day it could be the death of him… The smile vanished form his face.

He really should stop doing that.

"You…" came a shout from his left. Carson, startled, looked up to face one angry looking scientist. For a small man, Radek looked somehow taller.

"Radek, what…" He started to speak to the current chief scientific officer, but was stopped mid sentence.

"Do you think it is funny?"

"Wha…"

"I do not think it is funny."

"Calm down Lad. What's the matter?"

"At first I thought it was just a joke, a sick joke, but a joke nonetheless. But now…" Radek started pacing around the small space of the doctor's office. Carson just looked bewildered.

"I know you are concerned, but seeking Elizabeth and Kate on me? Is it not enough that some prankster is setting the lab as if Rodney was still… Isn't it enough that I have a daily reminder that he is not here?

Carson could see shinning tears on the verge of spilling form Radek's eyes.

Through the concern, Carson almost missed the meaning of this rant. If Radek did not set the lab, then who did?

"_Moj Boze_! The guy killed himself, isn't that enough?" the scientist shouted before nearly collapsing on the nearest chair.

"Radek… "

"I still see him, you know." The tears were freely flowing now. "When I close my eyes I see his lifeless body, laying there in the pool of blood. Every time I see his bloody computer turned on, I see that horrible image. It is not funny." Carson put his arms around the sobbing Czech, not paying attention to his own wet face.

"I know Radek, I bloody well know!"

The sobbing men spent a few minutes comforting each other. The sobs finally subdued and only their heavy breaths were heard in the room.

"Carson!" Came Elizabeth's voice over the radio. The men hurriedly swiped their eyes with their hands as if the Atlantis leader could see them.

"Yes Elizabeth?" answered Carson after clearing his throat.

"SGA-6 is coming through under heat; we may need your assistance in the gateroom!"

"I'm on me way; a medical team will be put on stand by."

"Good, Weir out!" The doctor looked little undecided.

"I must go, Radek. Are you feeling better?"

"Thank you Carson. Yes, now go!" the Scot hesitated, but only for a second. He mouthed -we will talk later- and ran from the room.

As he sprinted to the gateroom and shouted to his earpiece he kept thinking about the man he had left behind.

It had stopped being so quiet, but it was not the noise he wanted to hear.

TBC

Translation: _Moj Boze_ – My god!

* * *

AN 2:

The previous chapters (plus Atlantis' song) had been revised and will be updated soon. But keep your knickers on. It will take me some time. For now I will just tell you that I am working on chapter 5 and 6.

Take care hope to hear from you soon. R&R!


	6. Chapter 5

"Do you find, as you put it 'betting the crap out of you' with my sticks, pleasant?" Teyla was the only woman on Atlantis that could sound nice and judgmental at the same time.

"It's not pleasant. It's… painful." Came smirking comment from lt. Colonel John Sheppard who was currently laying on the floor.

Teyla Emmagan looked at him with that calm expression so typical of her and once again stood it her practice stance.

John reluctantly pulled himself up and presumed oposite position.

"You do know it will not help?" She asked as she swiftly moved to her right and threw series of four powerful and well-aimed swings with her sticks.

"Help me with what?" Said the man trying desperately to regulate his breathing as he blocked the punches, doing poor job as two nearly hit him.

"Guilt."

Teyla made ducking movement and as she was about to spin and hit him in his rib cage John moved back, he knew he made a mistake when glint of satisfaction flared in the woman's eyes. Few second later, he was on his back with the sticks pointed to his face.

"You win!" he said.

"I always win Colonel!" once again she spoke in that calm and yet annoying matter of fact voice.

The sound of clapping was heard form the room entrance.

Both heads turned in that direction.

"Colonel Carter?" asked Teyla.

"Yep, that's me. Hello Teyla, Sheppard"

"Forgive me asking but what are you doing here, colonel?"

"I came with Daniel Jackson on Daedalus, we need something, he thinks can be found in your data base."

"It is nice to see you, colonel'

"Thank you Teyla, do you think I could practice with you? I am a little stiff. "

"If it is alright with you Colonel?' Asked the petit woman.

"By all means." Said grinning man, he lifted himself from the ground and walked to the nearest wall. Teyla watched the other women as she took of the jacket of her BDU's and began a series of stretches . When she finished, Sheppard passed her his sticks. She took them with a nod and approached Teyla.

"When you are ready Colonel!'

"I am ready" said Sam as she swiftly began her attack. "And call me Sam, please" she added as Teyla blocked it.

The fight started with few quick blows, made to feel the opponent up. Both women were evenly matched. But you could tell Sam Carter was not acquainted with this type of weapon. Nonetheless the Athosian woman met her match.

The occupants of the room were so engrossed in the fight that none of them noticed that lights in the room suddenly became brighter.

Teyla made the same move she used with Sheppard but instead of backing off Sam ducked and attacked with left contra. Only quick reflexes saved her attacker form getting hit.

The women continued to fight for few more minutes, every blow met its counterpart, every attack was reflected swiftly, creating illusion of well practiced dance, almost as if the women fought every day and had their own routine.

Finally Sam stood straight and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for the exercise, Teyla. I am afraid I must stop now I am supposed to see Dr. Weir soon, maybe we could practice some more, only later?'

"I would like that Colo.. Sam" said Athosian with a bow.

"I guess I will see you later Colonel Sheppard?' Said Sam as she left the training room.

"That woman has skills" said Sheppard with admiration.

"She is an excellent warrior. Rodney spoke highly of her inteligence as well." At the mention of the scientist name John eyes darkened. Maybe he should talk to Dr. Heightmeyer? When she had wraith infested dreams talking to the doctor helped. Granted that was a different situation but John's guilt over Rodney's death could lead to dangerous situation. She lost one friend, loosing another was not on her wish list.

It was sad, but she grew accustomed to death. It was never easy, but what could you do? She missed Rodney. But she wanted to honor the man by remembering him, not forgeting he ever existed. Something that John seamed to do. Teyla sighed.

A glint entered her eyes when an idea entered her mind. Maybe that could help?


	7. Chapter 6

Daniel Jackson stood with Vala Mal Doran in the office of Dr. Weir, on Atlantis. Vala could only smirk at the fourteen-year-old boy the linguist changed as soon as he was beamed from the board of Daedalus. It was Daniel's Disneyland , what ever that meant. Vala was going to ask Sam or Cameron one day to explain that one.

"So you think that the city's database holds the answer to fighting the war with the Ori?"asked Atlantis Leader.

"Yes" answered Daniel.

"We hope so" said Vala at the same moment.

"OK. I now you are fluent with ancient, Dr. Jackson but I would like you to work with our expert on ancient database." Elizabeth raised her open palm to stop Daniel from interrupting.

"He knows the Systems far better then you Dr. and I assure you our chief scientist can only help. Also with the language."

"I can always use some help, so where is Rodney?" by shocked expression on Elizabeth 's face Vala could see something was wrong.

"Dr. Jackson, Rodney McKay is dead." said shakily Elizabeth . "I thought you knew?"

Vala for the first time saw Daniel speechless.

"We had some child problems!" She blurred.

"When did he…?" was all the linguist could say.

"He died thirty six days ago. The funeral was over three weeks ago on earth." Elizabeth informed him .

"You will be working with Dr. Zalenka. You should remember him from the **A**tlantus, the ancient'soutpost in Antarctica."

"Yes I remember him, the Czech scientist." said Daniel. He looked pale. Even more the normally.

"I really am sorry, I though you knew about Rodney." Said Elizabeth, she walked up to the man and put her hand on his shoulder. "I knew you were friends, and there is nothing I could…"

Daniel heavily sat on the nearest chair. He looked as if he got older at least few years.

"You remind me of him Vala, you know." He looked at her then at Elizabeth and with a small smile said "She also has big mouth."

The shaky voice that came out of his throat was so quiet that Vala barely heard him.

"I am sorry, Daniel." She was not sure if he heard her. He just sat there and looked into space.

Vala watched the Archaeologist shake his head once, before he stood from the chair.

"I am going to miss him."

"Elizabeth! came the voice in Elizabeth's ear radio.

"Yes Radek?" she answered. Vala was impressed with the way the woman transformed from understanding friend into a leader.

"We are getting strange energy readings in one of our sectors!"

"Is it serious?"

"The last similar energy surge that we know of happened when Rodney…" the color drained from the woman's face.

"I am on my way!" she shouted.

"I am sorry Dr. Jackson, miss Mal Doran, but I must go, please stay here as long as you must." it was all Vala heard before the door silently closed after hurrying Doctor.

"Am I the only one that sudenly got a bad feeling?" she asked.

"No Vala, you are not!" came serious reply from the door. She looked up and saw serious looking Samantha Carter.

* * *

AN: sorry it took me so long but i hope two chapters will satisfy you for a while. As always pls review. Let me know what i am doing wrong. It will help me be better! 


	8. Chapter 7

The lab was full of people. They were shouting and wildly waving their hands trying to prove a point. In the last few weeks, it was a peaceful place. Something she thought impossible before. Yet the silence was not comforting. The current chaos reminded her of previous times, when similar noise was routine as common as breathing. Small smile played on her lips as memories replayed in her mind. She looked around as if expecting Dr. McKay to show up with his laptop in hand and making the chaos even louder. But he will never do that again.

Miko Kusanagi, a scientist from the original Atlantis expedition once again checked the readings on the screen of her computer. She was looking at the readings of the latest power surge, which was also the reason for the commotion in the labs.

After the problem Atlantis had few weeks back, every scientist spent at least few hours analyzing the event, which took away his or her boss.

She herself spent few extra hours, even of her free time, investigating what happened. She noted, surprisingly that the City had about three or four power jumps a day, not strong enough to interfere with the equipment too much, but enough to show on the readings. Each of them had different pattern and wavelength, but although their spectrums were different, after a few days she also noticed certain reoccurring pattern in them.

True, the power surge that took life, by accident it appeared, was stronger and till now unique, but all spikes were different in their own right, showed one similar anomality, more like a pattern, a signature maybe.

They were also different from the one she was looking at currently, and not just in their intensity. This power surge was the first one strong enough to temper with equipment since the event an at first glance as unique as the first notable one.

When Miko looked at the readings she could not stop thinking she missed something.

Her eyes darted to the computer previously occupied by the brilliant scientist. It was running, as always. It was a mystery to her, she was one of the first people to come to the lab, and one of the last to leave and she did not remember anyone turning the computer on, and yet it was still running.

Maybe Dr. Zalenka was using it.

She heard him contacting few people on the radio, but all she could hear were names Elizabeth and Sheppard

'Exactly in which area this surge occurred?' he asked not lifting his eyes from the laptop.

'The surge was moving mostly through section C, the most affected was the training room, the surge stayed there for about 2 minutes.' answered one of the scientists.

'What do you mean stayed? Surges are not stable enough to be sustainable for more then few seconds, much less capable o staying in one place!' he shouted. 'I know now why Rodney called you idiots!'

Just as the words left his mouth, Dr. Weir the expedition leader entered the room. You could tell she entered by the way the rant in the lab subdued, recognizing her presence. Miko always respected the woman. She did not have much contact with her besides occasional greeting nods or passing on the corridors, but she was the leader and Dr. McKay respected her, which was good enough for her.

She shock herself out of the reverie, over the month of work, she had enough data to start running diagnostic and comparing all surges from her personal database to the new occurring.

She found a match.

She checked the result four times. Quickly she grabbed her laptop.

Just then, the door burst open and Lt. Colonel John Sheppard entered the room, followed with much calmer Teyla Emmagan.

'What is going on Doc?' he asked.

Miko sighed and as quickly as she could she went to Dr. Zalenka with the results in her hand. She just pushed her computer in his hands. It was the boldest move she has done during her stay in this galaxy. She stood there and looked as he reluctantly started to check her work. His eyes grew wide and he looked at it.

Miko stepped away form her terminal and let Dr. Zalenka take over the situation and explain what was happening. As always, she stood silently in the back, trying not to draw attention to her, and hoping her could explain what happened. Their little moment was interrupted by Elizabeth

'Do we know much about that … surge?'

'No!' reluctantly admitted Czech scientist.' But Dr. Kusanagi apparently has few theories.' He added on afterthought.

All eyes fell on her. Small blush crept on her cheeks. She made an uneasy smile and took one calming breath.

'I…'

* * *

AN: more to come soon! i promise. but ppl i have over 3800 reads and only 18 reviews? if you want me to write faster give me sth to worke here! 


	9. AN no 2 and a half sorry not a chapter

it is anather giant Author's Note: 

I am sorry it is not a chapter. I am working on the next chapters and can asure you that there are only 8 chapters left and the stroy will be done. But I have a small problem with this next chapter because it will be 1st longer then previous and 2nd will be explaining few things, pls don't kill me! (at least let me finish the story first) I will post it in the next two days tops.

thank you for your patience!

McKays's Pet!

* * *

P.S 

It is taking me more time then I thought. And I can't promise when I will post the chapter, but if it's any consolation I am almost finished with the whole story and after that unfortunate chapter witch is killing my plot bunnies (with a series form a shotgun) I will post the rest much quicker, I have the rest in drafts that wait to be corrected and posted. Forgive me? - ;)

I can give you a sneak pick of what will happen:

Miko will give her explanation.

Radek will have a nice chat with Sam!

More about the SG-1's time on Atlantis!

And more!

And here is the cookie that I hope will keep the lynch away from me for a while:

" -You do not understand Colonel Carter; Atlantis reacts to me, to Miko, to other scientists; She Interacts with John, probably she would react the same for general O'Neill; she responds to other people with the ATA gene, whether natural or artificial, but for Rodney… Atlantis sang… "

McKays's Pet!

* * *

P.S 2 

i had trubles with changing this note, that is why you got about 3 mails with alerts, i am sorry for that!


	10. Chapter 8

AN: i wanted this chapter to be longer and have certain conversation in it, but it will happen later, plot bunnies are funny that way. And if you do not guess this chapter is in Radek POV!, as always R&R, and wow over 6000 reads!!!

AN 2: I got some reviews with a question, which i will answer now:

1. The events form chapter 5 to 8 happens all in about 30 minutes of real time, yes, they happen one after another, and so will the next chapter. Chapters 1-4 were stretched to match the episodes i am referring to, like the episode "the Pegasus project" from season 10 of SG-1, or from the beginning of that season, (the brief sentence of Vala saying they had child problems) first it was suppose to be "Bug problem"

2. And to calm some nonbelievers I will say one thing: This is the STARGATE universe, do not tell me you cannot think of at least few ways to bring someone form the dead. I chose only one of them to use here. Yes, Rodney will come back.

AN 3: To all those who spotted mistakes I can assure I will fix them when I finish the story and polish it before posting it as one shot!

* * *

'I. . . '

All eyes turned to watch the blushing Japanese scientist. When the silence prolonged Radek Zalenka looked up from the readings Miko shoved in to his hands few minutes ago. She had done great piece of work, but now she had to explain it. Radek looked at her and tried to encourage the shy scientist by sending her way a reassuring smile.

'According to Dr. Kusanagi's research every day Atlantis sends about one electrical wave every hour; witch gives 26 minor surges a day. Mind you they are too weak to be registered on our sensors.'

Maybe, it was the shock finally subduing or hearing him speak, that did the trick but Dr. Kusanagi finally started to talk, as long as stuttering sounds was speech.

She did stammered a little and the beginning but managed to shoot the information out of her mouth with the speed that would made Rodney proud.

'I… I recalibrated one of the sensors to specifically look for –for s-signatures that are typically left by an energy s-spikes and then cross-referenced them with the spectrums of electromagnetic fields we recorded in the last month and I believe they are integral part of Atlantis systems!' when she paused to take a breath Elizabeth spoke.

'How so?' it seemed the question startled the petit woman.

'I b-be-believe A-A-Atlantis has something like an AI programming that enables it to gather information about its surroundings using the surges as a… a, a?

'It is like probing wave gathering information from the area it travels through.' Offered Radek, Dr. Kusanagi looked grateful. He almost fainted when she send a shy 'thank you' smile.

'Interesting theory Miko' said Elizabeth with a smile.

'Tha-thank you, ma'am. 'Stammered Miko, looking at her empty hands.

'Do we know more?' ask the expedition leader.

'Yes!' exclaimed Miko, her head snapped up so fast Radek heard the cracking noise of bones in her neck and looked how Miko from shy woman changed in to a scientist and with shining eyes started to explain further her theory.

'We… I, I am certain that what the surges are, harmless, they are too small, too weak to be detected by our equipment. The computers we use have inbuilt energy buffers that stabilize the energy flow, so small surge would not influence it; big one however could be quite dangerous. The big surges occur about 3 to 4 times a day, and they are as if a culminated energy from few spikes joined as one, finally returning to Atlantis database. Such a surge lasts about 2 to 3 minutes and travels through specific areas, I am not sure where the information is being stored but I believe it would be in the city's mainframe, the heart of Atlantis if you will.'

'But why haven't we encounter them before?' asked John Sheppard, for the first time reminding them that he was in the room as well. When Miko looked at John, blush crept up her cheeks.

First Radek thought the female scientist had a crush on John, just like half of the female population on Atlantis, or even as Rodney once said 'half of the freaking galaxy had hots for Mr. Kirk', but now, he was leaning towards the theory that John simply made her nervous. Radek decided it was time to help his colleague.

'As Miko mentioned before we did not noticed any of them simply because they never caused any harm, and let's be realistic among Wraith, Genii and Replicators they are not very high on our DANGEROUS list'

'Tell that to Dr. McKay, oh wait you can't, he is dead, a surge killed him!' said sarcastic voice of Dr. Kavanagh.

Radek could feel the blood leaving his face. The image of a body covered in blood appeared in front of his eyes. He rocked on his feet. From all the people in the room, John's face looked unsurprisingly as ashen as his own, Elizabeth put her hand on Teyla's shoulder as if to stop the normally calm woman from launching herself at the blunt man. Although form the look in her eyes she was not far from doing it herself. Radek suspected that only years of working as a diplomat allowed her to stay relatively calm.

What helped him gain his composure was strangely Dr Kusanagi. When his eyes fell on her he saw pure fury, almost radiating form her petit frame.

'How dare you!' she said through grated teeth.

Kavanagh's smirk fell from his face; the smug look replaced with shock that Miko could talk to him like that! Hell, Radek was shocked she talked like that to anyone.

'Why don't you return to what ever you were doing and let us finish our conversation, Doctor.' said Radek.

It actually never in the last month drown to him that he was now the Chef Scientific Officer. In truth he was acting as if Rodney was on an off world mission and he was replacing him temporarily. He have done it countless of times before, it did not feel any different form those times to him, well beside the fact, that Rodney was not really on an off world mission. However, Kavanagh understood the hierarchy, and knew when he was being dismissed. Especially by scientist, who, as crazy as it sounded, happened to be his boss. Without a choice and with room full of hostile people Kavanagh turned and left the lab. Radek could hear Elizabeth released breath he did not know she was holding.

The silence in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Suddenly Elizabeth radio came to life. He could not hear what was said to her but it did bring them all to reality.

Elizabeth stopped talking to the earpiece, and looked at the people guttered virtually around Japanese scientist.

'I expect to see my Chef Scientist as well as my Chef Military Officer in the debriefing room in 15 minutes; the room is ready for Daedalus debriefing.'

'I did not know it arrived already.' To say he was surprised was an understatement. He looked at his laptop, to check the schedules.

'Yes it did, 30 minutes ago, and Radek, since colonel Carter is here you may ask her for help and work on Miko's theory.' Seeing his questioning glance, she explained. 'She, along with SG-1 arrived on the Daedalus.'

'_Ano_, good to know.' said Radek, smiling weakly.

'I will see you in 15 minutes then, gentlemen,' she told him and John, nodded to Teyla and Miko and in a hurry left the lab.


End file.
